The Double Date
(Sorta like a sequel to Phineas and Isabella's First Date) One morning Linda Flynn was eating breakfast when Ferb came down. "Mom, have you seen Phineas." said Ferb. "Oh, he left for school." said Linda. "What!" said Ferb. "But, me and Phineas always drive to school together." "He said he needed to pick up Isabella." said Linda. "Oh, Phineas!" said Ferb. He ran off to school. Emily was at the parking lot waiting for Isabella. She looks around and sees Isabella with Phineas in front of his car. They were talking and laughing, and then Phineas kissed her cheek, and she walked toward Emily. Isabella is confused at the frown on Emily's face. "What?" she asked. "Do you remember saying you'll meet me here to help study?" said Emily. "I was with Phineas." said Isabella. "You see we've been spending more time together after-" "I know." said Emily. " You know I struggle with geometry, and the bells about to ring." "I can help you till then." said Isabella. The bell rang. Emily frowned at her again. "See you in class." said Isabella. Phineas was at his locker when Ferb walked up to him panting. "Hey Ferb, where were you, you missed a whole class period." he sniffed Ferb. "And why are you smell all sweaty?" "Oh, that's just because I had to run five blocks, becuase someone took the car." said Ferb still panting. "I had to pick up Isabella." said Phineas. "You see we've been spending more time together after-" "I know." said Ferb. "Look, I'm happy that you and Isabella are dating, but there's more to think about than just her." "Oh come on, we're brothers, I always think about you." said Phineas. Suddenly Phineas' phone emitted Isabella's "whatcha' doin'". "Isn't that cute, I set it to play every time Isabella calls me." said Phineas. "Aren't we talking?" said Ferb. "Just a sec." said Phineas. Phineas picks it up. "Hey Izzy, did you get my text?" He turns around and Ferb is gone. "Uh... Ferb?" During lunch, Ferb comes by Phineas, he waves at him, but Ferb passes by him. Emily did the same with Isabella. They both decide to sit together. "You having a rough day too?" said Ferb. "Yep." said Emily. "Isabella just blew off our study group to flirt with Phineas." said Emily. "And look what happened." she held up a geometry test with a big red "F" on it. "Oh, that's nothing, Phineas took the car to pick up Isabella, and left me to go on foot." said Ferb. "No wonder you smell like the gym." said Emily. "It seems that ever since Phineas and Isabella started dating, she seems to be all he thinks about." said Ferb. "I've heard of this before, it's the honeymoon phase." said Emily. "Is there any cure." said Ferb. "I guess we just gotta show them we can't be there friends until they come to there senses." The bell rung and Ferb and Emily got up. Emily looked back at Ferb and smiled. "Thanks for listening Ferb." she said. Ferb smiled back. "You too." Phineas and Isabella met to drive home. Phineas gave Isabella a small box. She opened it and there was a glittering bow. "Aw, what's this for?" said Isabella. "Just for the fact that we've officially been dating for one week." said Phineas. Isabella remembered Emily, and her smile went away. "Are you okay?" said Phineas. "Yeah... It's just that... I didn't get you anything." said Isabella. "I know, maybe I can buy you a present when we go to the mall tommorow night." Phineas remembered Ferb, and looked nervous. "What?" said Isabella. "Nothing...I'll be there." said Phineas trying to smile. The next morning, Phineas goes downstairs and sees Ferb is not in the house. " Mom, where's Ferb?" he said. "He said he was going to the library." said Linda. "He didn't want to stick around for breakfast?" said Phineas. "He said something about not wanting to be around you." said Linda. Phineas felt crushed. Meanwhile Isabella tried to call Emily, but she doesn't pick up. Isabella sighs, she decides to call Phineas instead. Phineas picks up. "Isabella, I was just about to call you." said Phineas. "I've got something to tell you Phineas." said Isabella. "Me too." said Phineas. Both of them take a deep breath and they both say at the same time. "I can't make it to our date tonight. What, why?" "You first." said Isabella. "I sorta, made Ferb mad, and now he's ignoring me, I want to make it up to him." said Phineas. "Really, same thing happened with me and Emily." said Isabella. "No way, it seems like dating was more life changing than I expected." said Phineas. "I wish there was a way we could be with our friends and still date." said Isabella. Suddenly, Phineas got an idea. "Wait, maybe we can, maybe we can invite Ferb and Emily to the mall with us, like a double date." said Phineas. "And how are we gonna do that, when they won't even talk to us?" said Isabella. "Yeah... okay I got it, maybe I could borrow Baljeet's phone, that way they won't know it's us." said Phineas. "I love your plans." said Isabella swooningly. "Oh, you." said Phineas. "See you then." said Isabella, then she kisses into the phone and hangs up. That night Ferb and Emily meet at the Googoplex Mall. "Emily, what are you doing here." said Ferb surprized. "Baljeet just texted telling me to meet him at the mall." said Emily. "Weird he texted me saying the same thing." said Ferb. "Oh no, I know this clever scheming anywhere." Phineas and Isabella drove up. "Hey guys." said Phineas. "You backstabbers, you set us up." said Ferb. "Dude, just give us a chance." said Phineas. "Forget it." said Emily. "You obviously care about eachother more than us." "Just because we're spending more time together doesn't mean your not still our friends." said Isabella. At first, neither Ferb, nor Emily said anything, Then Ferb said. " Well, if it makes you happy." The group goes to the carousel ride. "See, now isn't this great, just four friends having fun." said Phineas, hoping for a positive response. But neither Ferb or Emily responded. While Phineas and Isabella took one seat, Ferb and Emily took one behind them. "Okay, this isn't working." said Phineas. "Well, what else can we do?" said Isabella. Behind them Ferb and Emily resentfully talk. "Phineas leaves at home without transportation and he thinks this can make up for it." said Ferb. "And Isabella thinks a carousel ride will make me forget about that 'F'." said Emily. For a while they said nothing. Then Ferb said "You know, I know Phineas, sometimes he can be immature and thoughtless, but he's really trying hard to swindle me back at his side." Then Emily said, "Yeah, they wouldn't even try this if they unless they were desperate." "You sure are lucky to have a brother who cares about you." "Yeah, he certainly deserves a cool girl like Isabella." said Ferb. "Uh... Ferb." said Emily. "Yeah?" said Ferb. Do you think... I'm... cool?" said Emily. "Well of course." said Ferb. "Wow... that's awesome...cause... I think you're cool." said Emily. "Really?" said Ferb. "Awesome." They paused and stared in eachothers eyes. Then they move in to start a long kiss. Phineas and Isabella look behind them and are shocked to see Ferb and Emily kissing. "Woah, never thought you had it in ya' bro." said Ferb. "I know, it just happened I guess." said Ferb. "OMG!"said Isabella. "I know, right?!" said Emily. They got off the ride. "So, good to see you two getting along, but what about us." said Phineas. "Aw, hug me you child." said Ferb. The two brothers hugged tightly. "Hug me girlfriend!" said Isabella, then Isabella and Emily hugged as well. "I say we celebrate at Mr. Slushy Burger." said Phineas. Category:Fanon Works